


出魔

by hisakacolette



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisakacolette/pseuds/hisakacolette
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 7





	出魔

自从咖啡因和安眠药这对宿敌同时成为他的依赖之后，朔间凛月已经许久没有睡过这样好的一个觉了。

传言最深甜的睡眠是无梦的，但朔间凛月清楚察觉自己昨晚一整夜都被梦境所眷顾着，际此一瞬间，他仍然能抓住那些尚显大块的碎片，仿若春河解冻时浮着的残冰，仅在这交替的刹那极短暂地存在。

他的所有经验、技巧、处世的哲学、待人的门道在这个时候尚未回归，赤条条如空白，只有直觉顷刻间为他与记忆对比，梦里又是一个二十年，可惜时间虽久长，体验却老套，昨夜的朔间凛月不过是又一遍跋涉了他早已走过的时光长河。

两片式的窗帘走的是一条轨，接缝处永远无法完全互相遮盖。朔间凛月搁置他的吸血鬼人设已经有些年头，中二的卖点和他的年龄与路线都不再合辙，但他对阳光的应激反应是本能的一部分，于是他把床安排在了窗户边，挺实用的生物闹钟。

光线漏进来狭长的一条，朔间凛月盯着它，他的机敏、狡黠、抱怨与忍耐等后天习惯一一回到他的身体里。他的困意终于完全消退了，身体与头脑都又为社会人生活准备妥当，朔间凛月推开被子起床，把昨夜喝过咖啡后又为了送服安眠药而接了水的杯子拿起，带进了卫生间和自己一同洗漱。

温暖的春汛极快地蚕食着浮冰，朔间凛月吐出一口水，感觉已经把梦里的过去忘得一干二净了。

除了，他还记得的，他梦到了朔间零。

*

与最初的记忆同时产生的第一个认知是，朔间凛月奇妙地并没有借助任何长辈的教导而领略到了一个事实——他与日本一定格格不入。

事实上，得出这个结论的确并不需求多少智慧。七岁之前，他同朔间零住在可以被称之为深山的区域里，栖身的建筑物有着西洋制式的古堡外形，他对内里的构造已经记忆模糊，因为常年的昏暗，所有的装饰与家具都只在他记忆中留下了暧昧的色块。

那个时候，他以为世界上所有的孩童都是没有父母的。

小学的第一堂课就要求描述自己的爸爸妈妈，他对这份回家作业感到困惑，年长他一岁的兄长思索良久，最后把自己去年的作文拿出来教他模仿。

他模仿朔间零做过无数的事，这并不是其中的头一件。朔间凛月研究着兄长虚构出的父母的形象，那是他第一次，意识到了自己的生命中缺失了父亲与母亲这两个宛如天空与大地的角色，可他也第一次觉得，兄长的存在为他开辟了一片天地。

普世的常识是在朔间凛月的成长过程中同文化科学知识一起缓慢构建起来的，他花了几年才了解，与其说“朔间”是一个庞大错杂的家族，不如称之为社区性的氏族，古老的习俗竟然在这个封闭的群体里可以流传如此之久，他们散居世界各地，已冠上了不同的姓氏，但血缘和传统仍能发挥出惊人的力量——所有族人的新生儿都被交由所有成员一起抚养，他们溶解了构成小家庭的核式结构，让每个人都成为每个人的亲人。

所以虽然在深山的古堡里，朔间凛月每天都和大人们生活在一起，但他们的来临与告别比季节的轮换还频繁。

但他觉得自己还是幸运的，至少还有他的哥哥，如同太阳陪伴白昼，月亮守候黑夜，他们兄弟可以一起度过每一个晨昏朝暮。

他几乎一切都跟随着兄长，生活过成了模仿，融入小学的过程尤为坎坷，朔间零就比他高一个年级，但短暂的课间来不及让他跨越两栋教学楼。但也正是在校园里，在被诸多同龄人包围的这一环境里，他忽然意识到，兄长并没有走在他身前太多，朔间零只比他年长了一岁不到，十个月，三百多天，他能在这些时间里成长多少？凭什么他的哥哥就要比他早慧如此多？

因为朔间零有一个弟弟，因为自己，他是为了朔间凛月才聪颖成熟得如此之早。他要教导朔间凛月吃饭时得保持双手的洁净，要叮嘱他明火不该成为冒失的玩物，他已经知道了雷电和大雾的原理，以让这些自然现象褪去神秘的外衣变得不再可怖，他已经熟练于用特别的节奏朗读故事，从而轻易诱发出困意的枝梢。

从前的朔间凛月自然而然地崇拜着朔间零的一切学识与经验，从未想过它们也并不是与生俱来，而是仅仅在比他多拥有的三百多天里，为了成为弟弟可以依靠的榜样而努力掌握的东西。

因此，有一段时间，朔间凛月偷偷致力于想找到一个兄长无法解答的问题，他没有深究过自己的心理，但也朦胧地察觉这不是为了奚落，不是为了胜负，而似乎是一种期待，为了证实朔间零是同他一样的脆弱的人类之子。

他们从深山的古堡搬出之后的一年里，来自海外的朔间家的长辈来了又走，像沉默的高级护工。朔间凛月对童年时代最深刻的印象即来源于此，某一个普通的黄昏，看护他们的成年人外出购买调味料，留下了忘记关火的灶，汤汁烧干后火苗灼穿了锅底。在可怕的焦味里，朔间零抱着弟弟，幼小的身体也会发抖，“不要害怕，不要害怕……怎么办，怎么办……”

一个普通到微不足道的意外，朔间凛月把它当做了自己人生第一个阶段的终点。

他的脸颊紧紧贴着兄长胸膛，慌乱通过骨传导更清晰地在他身体里震颤。他对朔间零涌起了如这颤抖一般起伏的怜爱。

怜爱，这样一个与朔间凛月的表象截然不同的词汇，确实频繁见于他的思想之中，即使有时候他自己都未曾意识到。

人类是需要爱才能长大的。朔间凛月似乎记得谁曾经对他如此说过，最大的可能性来自于他的兄长。

年岁尚幼时，朔间零就展露出了一个首领应当具备的气质，他懂得如何博爱众人，同时又能得到众人的爱。

像是仲夏的夜里，他们的新居所靠近乡村，这个季节最后的萤火虫与坟场中的鬼火一起舞动，朔间凛月在这点上也不习惯日本，纵使他们这一支已经迁居日本数代，他仍然对此处的民俗产生本能的排斥，而朔间零却博采众长，他会给凛月讲他方故乡的传说，但也对此方的风土有浓厚的兴趣。

在弟弟睡着之后的夜里，他会带着新奇换上和服，练习了数次之后才将这种繁琐的服饰穿得服帖，他不惧怕坟墓，行走在其中甚至有一种悠然的自在。这像另一个世界，禁忌为它涂上秘色， 而他与之却如此相配。

每天在这里的漫步成了一种算不上的习惯的日常，有一天，朔间零忍不住对凛月说，他在坟场那边遇到了一个年纪接近的小孩，他们聊了很久。

在这一天的晚上，凛月思考了片刻，他是否要提出和哥哥同行，但他最终还是这样的想法压倒——那是兄长在“朔间”以外获得的关系，与他无关。

这对兄弟长久以来处在十分奇妙的环境中，既孤独到只剩下彼此，又广博到备受诸多未曾谋面的族人的期待，从不知何时起，朔间零就已经在作为下任首领而成长了。

朔间凛月体会着哥哥对他的爱，又直觉这终有一天将不再由他专属，他也用他孩子的方式爱着哥哥，同样察觉着终有一天他的爱将如涓流混杂入汪洋。

从拥有到失去，从独一到泯然，从凛月到朔间。

当周延的圆壳出现第一个裂缝后，其他的缺口自然会接踵而至。朔间是一个闭环，哪怕家中来去的亲族再多，也依旧未曾出离这个小世界。

零拥有朔间以外的朋友以后，凛月也在学校里找到了自己的新朋友。

*

朋友宛如甜蜜的毒药。

天祥院英智的这番论调，在那个多事之秋，偶尔会浮现在朔间凛月的脑海之中，但他从未去深究这究竟内涵为何，甜蜜也好，毒药也好，在浑浑噩噩的梦之咲，策划着变革的中心者居然还在为友情逸出呻吟，也许换做其他的听者，该去揣测其中是否含有隐喻的深意。

但躺在近冬午后的躺椅里的朔间凛月，忽然又想起了朔间零。

他已经有段时间没有见到他的兄长了，出国留学一事在他们的关系里被发酵成严重的背叛行为，叛逆期的孩子简直难以理喻，朔间凛月自己也知道他还在这段青春时期的尾稍，但回首过去两年的所作所为已经让他能够觉得羞耻。

但羞耻适合被闷压在个体的内心，朔间凛月做不到用道歉再去把曾经的事情正面讨论，这只会让他觉得是一次愚蠢的二次体验。那么时间是万能灵药，距离再远一点，分隔再久一点，青春的少年正在蓬勃觉醒自我意识，他没有父母权威可以反抗，就对塑造了自己大半人生的兄长单方面宣战。

他一方面埋怨自己活得像是兄长的影子，另一方面却还没有失去理智，他矛盾地为朔间零需要承受他这种无能的愤怒而感到怜爱。

朔间零是否是他甜蜜的毒药呢？朔间零是否自己也在品尝甜蜜的毒药呢？

他选择了偶像这条道路，一个最需要且最光明正大收割他人爱意的职业，但他人的爱对朔间零来说如今只是重担，人类的历史总是从多情趋向无情，一代比一代寡薄，后来者最爱看神堕落尘埃的戏码，他的兄长，像是被添上了胡须的蒙娜丽莎复印画，或是臂弯里被塞进了电吉他的大卫雕像，古典的美要被滑稽的作弄才能让人发笑，顶端的偶像要被羞辱才能让人快慰。

但朔间零哪怕对此察觉了端倪，他也依然在为这份事业鞠躬尽瘁。朔间凛月近乎残忍地想，何必呢，为了他们值得吗，我还会为了与你吵架而感到心脏的刺痛，那些人会吗。

特兰西瓦尼亚悠远的传说又在招引他的灵魂，他们该是无情的魔物，与人类为敌，此处并不是他们的归宿，半个大球以外，跨越晨昏，故土在千里之外。

朔间零为什么要留在这？朔间凛月为什么要留在这？

天祥院英智的咳嗽声把他从混沌的思绪里拉回现实，朔间凛月忽然生出一股冲动。

你想要知道对付朔间零的最佳手段吗？把他放逐到海外吧。

让我也成为一次，你的甜蜜的毒药。

*

在佛罗伦萨适合吸烟，要在朦胧的雾里一口吸进几千几百年，才仿佛把它的一部分装进了身体。

朔间凛月看着路角的表演艺人帽檐下支出的烟头，可惜偶像不可以抽烟，况且他很爱惜人设，总觉得吸血鬼的刻板印象里就没有咬着香烟的。

毕业旅行是个口味复杂的名词，关系好到能在各奔东西之前来一次组队远游的同伴，多半还是会对离别惆怅的。朔间凛月自诩对告别这件事颇有经验，他的生命中来去过太多个朔间，在他生命的最初时代就把他改造得惯于此道。

我必定是在大家都哭得很丑时依然能笑的那一个。

他的年纪还没到可以形容“倚老卖老”的时候，故而侃侃而谈的人生经验也像极了装成熟。他觉得这也是朔间零带给他的坏影响之一。

所幸朔间零带给他的影响正在越来越缩小占比，他从曾经哥哥的影子开始觉醒自我意识，已经与他分道扬镳许久，也许未来某日，他和兄长之间的共同性，都不会多于他们与任何一个其他的族人。

这里的风景很美，特别适合他忘掉一个远方的人，与朋友高谈今夕与明朝。他听见又在谈论艺术，歌德的丰饶，雨果的甘醇，蒙田惯会思辨，勃拉姆斯的脸就透出哲思，但比不上贝多芬的看着博学、莫扎特的看着聪慧。越谈越远，他的同伴已快要横跨欧亚，在月永雷欧的带领下，这支队伍倒是都是发散的好手。

最后仍旧是队长的精辟发言，他已宣布要交接权力，这也许是他最后一次总结陈词——“土地连成一片，人物也不可分割，抽走任何一个，艺术的历史都要崩塌！”

听着颇有深度，朔间凛月心想，对月永雷欧来说，兴许是难得几句有营养的话之一了。只是他刚刚才想起朔间零，刚刚才准备忘掉他一段时间，就这么猝不及防听到这般结论，总让他忍不住觉得是否被巧合地影射了。

不过也是，他转而又想，兄弟关系自然要两个人才能构成，缺了任何一个都是演不成的独角戏。

至于其他关系，从萌发到走近消亡，朔间凛月已在梦之咲的两年里学会了完全静默地完成全过程。

朔间零在他的童年时代填补了父亲角色的空缺，虽然这个替补过于稚嫩，但在凛月的回忆里，他若是会对谁抱有过普世定义的对父亲的感情，那一定非他莫属。后来这个形象矮缩回兄长的位置，朔间凛月对他的依赖到了惊人的程度，可他们是畸形氏族里相互依偎的两人，彼此都不知道外面的世界里的兄弟该如何相处。靠得太近就会开始混乱，无论是个体的界限，还是感情的界限。

所以，让朔间零来担当他性和爱的启蒙对象，顺其自然，理所应当。只能怪朔间凛月的素材库匮乏得可怜，找不到第二个人选能让他来体会心动。

而就如童年会迎来“后来”，他的少年也会。

他现在正在体会这个“后来”，曾经寄希望于让它再次自然地回归兄长的位置，朔间凛月发现有些难度，但他动手亲自拨正了，快了，朔间零也面临毕业，他们的见面频率马上就会从很少降低为偶尔，距离感是很好用的工具，他不会再梦见哥哥，忘记曾躺在春潮里；看见旅游广告可以大方考虑朋友和同事；把血缘关系恰当地作为访谈卖点，不避讳提起，不胡乱比喻；同类产品里看见了他做代言的会在选择上加个筹码，但比朔间零的粉丝知道得晚些，买得更少些。

弗朗西斯·培根谈过很有趣的东西，嫉妒，才是人类的一切情欲中最顽强最持久的。现在凛月已经连嫉妒都不再怀有，热爱朔间零的人和朔间零热爱的人都太多了。他自觉只剩下一些还泛着温度的灰烬，只是他该怎么和他一起吃饭，一起散步，一起回到故乡探亲？他真的可以心平气和地对着这个承载过他隐秘幻想的人继续喊出哥哥吗。

算了，这是后话。朔间凛月做了回鸵鸟，把问题埋进时间的沙子里。我的时间多着呢，他边想边回神，现实带给他一瞬间的茫然，他发现竟然和同伴们走散了。

一个人在异国的街头，周围川流不息的都是金发碧眼。

朔间凛月没有太过惊慌，通讯工具还在，这里没有会认出自己的粉丝，他很擅长独自闲逛这件事。天气好得可以被印成明信片，河对岸很热闹，似乎有街头采访活动，朔间凛月拐进小巷，他方才注意到的那个街头艺人演奏的音乐一直飘到这里，像是空气都被曲声浸泡过。突然有些灵感，俳句那般的零碎词语和短句在脑海中蹦出，他和队长合作过几次组合单曲，他负责歌词的部分，日语不愧是黏着语系，不知不觉间，把他和曾经以为格格不入的那块土地胶合得如此紧密。

所以余光瞥到人群中似乎有个黑发的人的时候，朔间凛月忍不住多看了一眼。

那人转过墙角就不见了，但朔间凛月也不敢再看了。

怎么那么像朔间零。

一个半小时后朔间凛月和其余的同伴汇合了，中途用手机联络过，因此见面之后一行五人直奔晚餐地点。朔间凛月动得不多，但料理应该很美味，其他人都放开了吃到光盘。

很古怪。他喝下一口起泡酒，这种比起酒精更像饮料的东西让他的胃盈满了虚假的饱胀感，让他错觉自己不再动刀叉是因为已经吃不下了。

只是偶然看见一个发型有些像朔间零的人，他不至于到食不下咽的地步吧。

结果似乎比他料想地更严重，到数小时后的就寝时间，他甚至还寝不成眠起来。

失眠这个词语和朔间凛月的人设似乎大相径庭，但他确实在逐渐改善体质和睡眠习惯之后，仿佛矫枉过正一般，过去睡了太多，现在便清醒的时候更多。

在床上枯躺几个小时，回忆怎么把柠檬汁挤到牡蛎上，手指间似乎还留着那种植物的香气，没装什么东西的胃里泛起了饥饿带来的疼痛，但是如果趴着似乎就能缓解，同室的老幺睡在几米之外的另一张床上，被子下拱出很安眠的曲线，像婴儿一般蜷缩的体态，通常来说是身体在怀念还卧于羊水中的感觉。

羊水，母亲，好遥远而陌生的名词。朔间凛月想着，他无法控制大脑，又闪回了几个童年时的片段。摸到手机看了下时间，居然忘记充电了，屏幕右上角只剩鲜红的一线。

冲动的来源是难以追究的，白天时对那黑发游客的一瞥又浮现在眼前。

我在想你，我犹在想念你。

朔间零现在应该在哪，日本还是罗马尼亚，他懒得计算时差，手指已经按出了一串数字。

他居然还能背得出这个号码，手机还剩最后一点电量，足够铃响几次呢。

跨境的拨号应答时间很久，一片漫长的白噪音里朔间凛月想挂掉的念头又汹涌地漫上来，他把手机拿下来准备按下红色的那个键。

“凛月。”

朔间凛月被吓到了，他还来不及把手机扔出去或是挂掉，话筒里又传来声音——“来楼下吧。”

朔间零出现在他下榻的酒店大厅，在凌晨三点，在佛罗伦萨。他穿着薄款的风衣，里面是黑色衬衫，拎着装了热饮的纸袋，但脚上是一双和他一样logo的酒店拖鞋。

朔间凛月难以置信：“你怎么会住这里？”

他的兄长拿出一杯分给他，雪中送炭太过及时，让他简直忍不住怀疑是不是被他跟踪了。

朔间零轻声回答：“老家那边的事处理得很快，想到你也在欧洲，飞过来看你了。白天碰到一个采访，晚上又追加了工作，都找不到空来找凛月呢。”

陈述实情也被他说得有些委屈，凛月觉得现在不可以看他，眼光乱飘，看到前台的小姐因为值夜而昏昏欲睡。他想，朔间零真的好体贴，为了不打扰一个陌生人的瞌睡，他同自己说话时也会放低声音。

他接过朔间零递过来的热饮，两口下去胃里舒服了很多，接下来应该聊天，一对久未见面的兄弟不可能无话可说，但事实就是他确实不知道该说什么，在他们以往的相处里，他一直都不是需要去思考话题的那一个。

但今夜的朔间零似乎也很疲劳，长途飞行、意外采访、追加工作，想想就很要命。

他们沉默地在大厅喝完了饮料，凛月低头看杯盖，能察觉哥哥低头在看他。

“回房间吧。你总不会和我一样在失眠吧。”

这话说得像在故意卖惨，果然，朔间零揽着他的肩膀，一个半环抱的姿势带他走向电梯。“凛月小的时候睡觉太多，哥哥都会担心你会不会醒不来，结果现在听到你睡不着，还是好心疼呀。”

他的话语里带着笑意，温柔、慈爱、怀恋往昔，囊括了所有应该属于长辈的气质。

电梯门开了，朔间零仍在继续，“幸好刚刚买的不是咖啡，不然现在该后悔了……”

朔间凛月把他推到轿厢的壁上，可能会把人撞得有点疼，但朔间零只是低头看着他。

他贴得很近，身高差并不夸张，只要抬头后再把他往下拉一点就可以了。

口唇相距三厘米，他们在注视彼此的时候，像在凝视自己。

这三厘米，全部由奢望组成。

*

朔间凛月洗干净了杯子，桌子上开机了十几分钟的手机已经塞满了工作通告，他快速浏览了一遍，回复了几条留言，今天的第一个行程是某个综艺的嘉宾。

邮箱里有几封未读邮件，朔间零的经纪人给他发送了回特兰西瓦尼亚的机票的信息，还有两个月，今年他不想准备什么了。

时间改变着一切，朔间凛月并没有特别到能够例外。窗帘已经拉开来采光，窗外春暖花开，值得封存与耽溺的已无处寄身。

准备出门的时候在玄关处瞥见了镜子里的自己，和他梦里的少年模样变化挺多。

他不知晓今天该被纪念，这是他最后一次梦见朔间零。

End


End file.
